Animal feces, particularly from domesticated dogs and cats may become a nuisance on one's lawn and cleaning up such may be a rather unpleasant task. Modern cities with their sidewalks, streets, and walkways do not provide a natural area for the animals to relieve themselves. This is especially true in cities with large numbers of animals in limited spaces. For this reason, pet owners who are walking their dogs or cats may be required in many cities to remove the feces that their pet produces.
There are a number of devices that have been marketed to make the collection process more sanitary, including shovels, scoops, forceps-like devices that can hold a plastic bag, and various folded cardboard shapes which may be formed into a scoop and even closed to fully contain the feces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,321, assigned to Four Paws Products Ltd., is directed at a device having a pair of cooperating scoops that are pivotally connected and spring-loaded. The scoops may be actuated by squeezing the handle which separates the scoops which may then enclose the feces. Releasing the handle causes the scoops to close. The scoops may have a series of tines or interacting prongs to assist removal of the feces from a grassy surface.
Such devices may have the purpose of preventing any contact directly with the feces and providing a disposable container for the feces. However, in the process of cleaning up such animal waste, such devices as noted above may come in contact with the feces, and if the device is not a disposable type, then the device must be cleaned.
The present disclosure provides an easy to clean, low friction coating on such devices to ease cleaning.